Meeting the Parents
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Jaden and Zane have been together for a while, and winter break is just around the corner. Jaden thinks it's the perfect time to introduce Zane to her parents. Little does Zane know that her parents aren't who he thinks. Zane is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Meeting the Parents**_

Supreme: hello! I have emerged from my shell of procrastination to bring you this story.

Zane: what procrastination was there?

Supreme: I was thinking I should finish all my stories before I post any new ones. I forgot about Is This Fate?

Zane: yeah, that one isn't gonna be done for a while.

Supreme: anyway, **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **enjoy the story

_**xXx**_

"Zane, can you help me with this?" a brunette girl asked her blue-haired boyfriend. Her boyfriend looked at her.

"Of course," he said. The brunette was Jaden Yuki. Her boyfriend was Zane Truesdale. They have been dating for a while, and Christmas was approaching. Jaden had decided to bring Zane home with her for the break. Zane had agreed since his parents were actually home. He didn't need to worry about his little brother. His parents were okay with it as long as he called every now and then.

Zane and Jaden were in Zane's Obelisk Blue dorm, trying to pack their things. Of course, they were having some trouble.

"Why—won't—this—stay—down?" Jaden screamed, jumping up and down on her suitcase. Zane stepped back and scratched his head.

"Maybe you over-stuffed it," he said.

"I did not."

"Jaden… you put five _Winged Kuriboh_ plushies in there. I think it's over-stuffed. You should leave some here."

"They might get lonely…" Jaden said, sitting on her suitcase.

"You'll be back in two to three weeks." Zane lifted Jaden from the suitcase and set her down. Zane hopped on it and closed it.

"How'd you close it?"

"I'm heavier than you. I can squish everything down." Jaden smiled.

"Then there was no reason to take away my plushies!"

'I taught her nothing,' Zane thought. He jumped off of the suitcase and went over to close his own. "Do you know what we're doing over the break?"

"I was thinking maybe you could meet my parents, and we could all go and eat somewhere." Zane closed his suitcase and looked at her.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Is everything packed?" Jaden asked. Zane nodded. "Lemme say bye to Syrus and Chumley." Jaden walked to the door and turned around. "I'll back soon, okay?" Zane nodded. Jaden opened the door and left.

_**~Later~**_

Jaden walked back into Zane's dorm room with a red winter coat. Zane sat up in his bed. He got up and picked up the suitcases.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Jaden nodded and slipped on her coat.

"Yep," she said. She was about to grab her bag from Zane, but the blunette pulled it back. Jaden looked up at him in confusion.

"I'll carry the bags. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry your things?" Jaden smiled and hugged the Obelisk. They walked to the port where a lot of other students were.

"Where are you and Atticus headed for the break?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Our parents' house," she answered. "Where are you headed, Zane?"

"I'm going with Jaden to her parents' house," Zane answered.

"Isn't that nice?" Alexis looked at Atticus. "I never thought that Zane would have a girl bring him to the parents' house before you, Atty." Atticus scoffed.

"W—well, he's with Jaden! She doesn't count!" he said. Jaden crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"He's just jealous," Alexis said.

"I can understand what's to be jealous of," Zane spoke. "I'd be even a little jealous if my best friend had a girl as amazing as you." Zane looked and Jaden and smiled. Jaden returned the smile and looked back at Atticus.

"You'll find someone, Atty, I'm sure," she said. Atticus smiled.

"You're right! Thanks, Jaden!" he chirped.

"So how does this work?"

"How does what work?" Zane asked.

"Do we all go on the same plane, and it drops us off to another airport to send us someplace else?"

"No, these are the people going to Domino City or places close to Domino. The smaller cities surrounding Domino don't have airports by the border. There are normally train routes leading to different parts of the cities anyway. The airport in Domino is the only one that takes the Duel Academy plane."

"… I guess that makes sense…" They boarded the plane and put their things in the compartments above them.

_**~Later~**_

Zane and Jaden parted ways with Alexis and Atticus at the airport entrance. They caught a cab and drove to Jaden's house. Zane grabbed the bags from the cab and shut the trunk. He shivered as the cool air hit him. Jaden noticed and wrapped the Obelisk's scarf tighter around the shivering male. Zane thanked and followed her to her house. He looked up at the giant mansion in front of him.

"Wow, Jaden, you sure know how to live large. I thought you said you were broke," he said to the brunette.

"I am broke," Jaden responded. Zane stared at her. "I said_** I **_was broke… not my parents." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go inside." They walked into the mansion to be greeted by the butler.

"Allow me to take your coats for you, Master Jaden," he said. Jaden took off her and Zane's coats and handed them to the butler. Zane put the bags next to the door. Jaden jumped over the back of the couch and onto the comfy sofa.

"You seem a little quiet," Zane commented.

"My dad doesn't like a lot of noise at home… unless my friend is with me," Jaden said.

"Who's your friend?"

"My friend's name is Jake. He comes here a lot. He would still come over even when I was in Duel Academy. He loved chillin' with my parents. Maybe not so much my dad, but he loved hanging with my mom and uncle." Zane nodded and climbed on top of Jaden.

"Are your parents at home?" he asked. Jaden shook her head and wrapped her arms around Zane's neck.

"I don't think they'll be home for a while," she said, giggling.

"Well, good… because… now I can do… this!" Zane started tickling Jaden furiously. Jaden started laughing hysterically.

"Ah! Stop it!" Zane laughed and continued tickling the struggling Slifer. Jaden put her hands on Zane's chest and tried to push him away. "Get off of me!"

"I'll get off _if_—"

"Oh, crap! There's an 'if'!"

"If you say I'm a better duelist than you, I'll stop." Jaden smiled.

"I will never ever in never say that!"

"Then I won't stop!" Zane tickled Jaden mercilessly as Jaden struggled fruitlessly.

"Get off!" Jaden cried, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahem," someone coughed. The laughing couple sat up with Zane still above Jaden. Zane stopped smiling when he saw Jaden's dad.

"S-Seto Kaiba!" he yelled.

"W-welcome home, Dad," Jaden said nervously.

"Hi, Jaden!" an orange-haired woman said.

"Hi, Mom, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Kind of…" Jaden mumbled. Zane got off of Jaden and stood by the couch. Jaden stood up next to him and looked at the ground.

"Jaden, who is this?" Seto asked.

"D-Dad, this is my boyfriend Zane Truesdale."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Zane said, shaking Seto's hand.

"The feeling's mutual," Seto said. Zane nodded and turned to Jaden's mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Likewise," Jaden's mom said. "My name _was_ Serenity Wheeler; now it's Serenity Kaiba."

"Maybe you two should sit down. You must've had a long day," Zane said nervously. Thankfully for him, he could hide his emotions well from others.

"Jaden, you're boyfriend is such a gentleman," Serenity said to Jaden, who blushed. "You chose a good one."

"Thanks, Mom," Jaden whispered. Seto and Serenity sat down on the couch opposite to the one Jaden and Zane sat on.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Seto asked Zane, skipping any other pleasantries.

"A little over three months," Zane answered, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"How did you and Jaden meet?" Serenity asked.

"We never really met face-to-face until… maybe a week after school started. We dueled, and… this is going to sound really cheesy but… it was love at first sight for me." Jaden smiled and hugged his arm.

"I thought he was kinda quiet, and I wanted to open up his shell," she said.

"How did you two get together?" Seto asked, glaring at Zane.

"Well…"

_~Flashback~_

_Zane was walking to the restaurant he supposed to meet Jaden at. He had set up a meeting—not a date—with Jaden at this restaurant. He wanted to get to know Jaden better and vice versa. He was running late (by his time). He finally made it and told the waiter his reserved table. Zane ran to his table and saw that… Jaden wasn't there. He checked his watch. It's 7:25. Where was Jaden?_

"_Hey, Zane," Jaden said. Zane jumped in surprise._

"_Jaden!" he yelled._

"_What?"_

"_You were supposed to be already!"_

"_I was? It's only 7:25. You said to be here by 7:30."_

"_I did? Huh…" Zane shrugged. "Well, you're here now." Zane pulled back the chair for Jaden._

"_Thank you, Mr. Truesdale," Jaden said._

"_You're welcome, Ms. Yuki," Zane replied. Jaden giggled, and Zane smiled._

"_So… what now?" Jaden asked._

"_We can order something to eat." Jaden nodded happily and skimmed through the menu before closing it. "You found something?" Jaden nodded. "Okay." A waiter walked over to them and took their orders. After they ate, they sat there and chatted._

"_Favorite color?" Jaden asked._

"_Dark blue," Zane answered. _

"_Favorite band?" Jaden asked._

"_Three Days Grace," Zane replied._

"_Favorite Duel Monsters card?" Jaden questioned._

"_Cyber End Dragon__," Zane responded._

"_Food?" Jaden asked._

"_Beef jerky," Zane said._

"_Okay! Your turn!" Jaden chirped._

"_Alright, same set: favorite color?"_

"_Red."_

"_Favorite band?" Zane asked._

"_Simple Plan," Jaden answered._

"_Duel Monsters card?" Zane questioned._

"_Elemental Hero—Flame Wingman__," Jaden replied._

"_Food of your favorites?" Zane asked, leaning closer to her. Jaden lean in so her nose was touching his._

"_Fried… shrimp," she responded._

"_Oh… my… goodness… that was so unexpected!" Zane said sarcastically._

"_I know, right!" They both leaned back and smiled. Zane checked his watch._

"_It's getting late. We should head back now."_

"_Aw, man! I was having a great time!" Jaden said._

"_I had a great time, too." They stood up and walked to the exit. Zane looked at Jaden. "Tonight was… fun." Jaden smiled and looked up at him._

"_It was fun."_

"_I guess I'll see you at class then."_

"_I'll see tomorrow, Zane." Jaden started the trip back to her dorm._

"_Wait… Jaden…" Zane mumbled. Jaden turned and looked at him._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"… _I-it's nothing… See you in class…" Jaden smiled and waved. Zane bit his lip and grabbed Jaden's arm. Jaden turned to face him. "You forgot something."_

"_What?"_

"_This…" Zane leaned in quickly and captured Jaden's lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could do anything, Zane broke the kiss._

"_Zane…"_

"_I… I'm sorry, Jaden…"_

"_No… it's just… wow…" Zane chuckled. He leaned his forehead on Jaden's. "Do you… like me…?"_

"_What do you think?" Zane asked. It was a rhetorical question, of course._

"_I was just asking…" Jaden said, pouting. "How long have you felt like this?"_

"_Not too long… I surprised even myself just now…"_

"_So are we…?" Zane nodded not needing to know Jaden's entire question._

"_I guess we are." Zane walked Jaden back to her dorm. Syrus, of course, freaked out when he saw his brother with Jaden… at 8 p.m. no less! Zane explained everything… excluding what happened in front of the restaurant… Syrus didn't need another heart attack, did he?_

_~End of Flashback~_

"… And that's pretty much what happened," Zane explained.

"Poor Syrus passed out," Jaden commented.

"How long are you staying here?" Seto asked, changing the subject.

"I was hoping he could stay for the entire winter break," Jaden said.

"That sounds great!" Serenity said.

"Where do you plan to stay?" Seto asked.

"Can't he stay in the guestroom across from my room?" Jaden asked her father.

"… Sure. I want both of you in bed by 10 p.m., no leaving the room after such time."

"Okay," Zane said.

"Maybe, we could go to dinner now," Serenity said.

"What time is it?" Seto asked, tearing his glare away from Zane to look at his wife.

"It's 7:15," Zane answered.

"I'll call a restaurant." Seto got up and left into another room.

"I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable," Serenity apologized.

"It's okay. It's normal for fathers to be cautious when boys date their daughters."

"Why don't we get ready?" Jaden asked. Zane nodded and followed Jaden upstairs with their bags. "You're gonna stay here."

"And room is right here?" Zane asked opening the door across from his room. He walked in and set Jaden's bags down.

"Yep, this here is my humble abide," Jaden said. Jaden's room was plain. The walls were red with gray curtains. The king sized bed had red sheets and comforters on it. A black blanket with a Slifer the Sky Dragon on it was spread neatly over the comforter. A working desk was in the corner by her closet. A dresser topped with pictures was next to the desk.

"Looks cozy."

"It is! Especially the bed!" Jaden hopped onto her bed. Zane set the bags down and sat on the edge of the bed. He rested on the bed after Jaden stopped jumping. After a few a while Serenity came upstairs to get them for dinner. Dinner went smoothly… a few awkward silences here and there, but it's normal. They went back home and rested until it was time to go to sleep.

"_So how's it been? Did your dad harass Zane?"_ someone asked. Alexis had called Jaden earlier.

"What do you think? Every dad is protective of their daughter, and my dad just happens to be Seto Kaiba!" Jaden answered.

"_Jaden! I have a challenge for you!" _someone else said.

"Atticus? Hey, what's your challenge?"

"_Randomly be mad at Zane the next time you see him!"_

"… Why?"

"_Just do it!"_

"Nike!"

"… _What…?"_

"The Nike thing that was like, 'Just Do It!' or something."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it?" Jaden asked.

"Zane," the other person answered.

"Crap!" Jaden said to herself and Alexis and Atticus.

"_What is it?" _Alexis asked.

"Zane's on the other side of my bedroom door!"

"_Leave your phone on speaker! I wanna hear how mean you'll be!"_ Atticus said.

"Fine, but don't laugh loud enough for Zane to hear you!"

"_Ai-Ai, Cap'n!" _Alexis and Atticus said. Jaden set her phone face-down on her desk.

"Come in!" Jaden said to Zane. Zane walked in and sat on Jaden's bed.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"… Um… okay, then… How are you?"

"Better if you weren't here." Atticus nearly laughed to death at this. He could only imagine the look on Zane's face. Zane lifted a dark brow at Jaden.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean." Jaden crossed her arms across her chest and turned so her back was to the confused blunette.

"Did I do something to make you upset?"

"Yeah, you did actually."

"What did I do?" Jaden turned her head toward him and glared at him.

"You know what." Zane scooted closer to her.

"I don't know actually."

"Well, you should; it was a big mistake." Zane hugged Jaden around the torso.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Jaden tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Zane was too strong.

"No, you're not." Zane frowned and kissed Jaden's neck.

"I am, Jaden. I don't want you mad at me."

"I want you out right now." Jaden bit her lip to prevent smiling even a little. Zane moved to her side and pulled her into his lap.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Jaden turned her head away from him. Zane moved his hand so they were at Jaden's sides. "Y'know if you don't tell me, I'll need to take drastic measures." Jaden rolled her eyes for the act and looked at Zane.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"This," Zane answered, tickling Jaden's sides.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!" Jaden started struggling and not laugh at the same time. She wanted to not laugh so badly that she ended up crying instead. Once Zane saw her tears, he instantly got off of her and sat next to her.

"Jaden, are you okay?" he asked. Jaden took a deep, shaky breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Jaden started laughing like crazy. "Do you need to see a doctor?" Jaden shook her head.

"N-no, I just… thought it was funny that you didn't notice me faking the entire 'I'm totally mad at you' act!" Jaden said. Zane looked up and frowned.

"You evil little Kaiba," Zane said. Jaden smiled happily. Zane tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Okay, is it just me, or it _seriously_ hot in here?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"I'm serious, Jaden."

"The heater broke, so it's hotter than it should be in here. The repair dude is gonna be here tomorrow." Zane started sweating.

"Can't you turn the heating off?"

"If we do, it'll be super cold here." Zane ran his fingers through his hair and tore off his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I am on fire right now. It's the only thing I can do if I don't wanna burn to death." An extremely loud laugh erupted from Jaden's phone. "What was that?"

"Alexis and Atticus…."

"When were they on the phone?"

"… Before you came in…"

"You really are evil!" Jaden put her hands over her head as Zane jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"AH!" Jaden shrieked.

"_What's going on over there?"_ Atticus asked from the other line.

"Whatever you believe is going on!" Zane yelled, hanging up the phone.

_**~Next Morning~**_

Seto walked up to his daughter's bedroom to wake her up and tell her that it was Waffle Wednesday. He opened the door, and his eyebrow and lip twitched. Jaden was resting on Zane's bare chest. Zane had his arms around Jaden's waist.

"Jaden Yuki, get up this instant!" he yelled. Jaden screamed and rolled off her bed. Zane shot up as well. Jaden popped up beside her bed.

"Morning, Dad," she said.

"What is doing in here?" Seto asked, clearly angry.

"He came in here last night, and I guess we lost track of time. So he ended up sleeping here… NOTHING HAPPENED, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!"

"Jaden, I told you that no boys, with the exception of Jake, are allowed up here in your room!"

"But, Dad, if Jake can be up here then why can't Zane be up here?"

"That's just it! He's your boyfriend! That gives me even more reason to think something bad is happening up here!"

"But, Dad—"

"No 'buts', Jaden! Get downstairs and eat your breakfast, and we'll talk about your punishment later."

"…" Jaden remained silent and walked downstairs.

"Mr. Kaiba, I assure you that nothing happened last night," Zane confirmed. "If anyone should be punished, it should be me!"

"Get downstairs, Zane," Seto said, unmoved.

"Sir—"

"Now!" Seto ordered. His voice boomed with the simple word. Zane bit his lip and stood up.

"Yes, Sir," Zane said quietly. He walked past Seto and headed toward the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zane," Serenity said, smiling. Zane smiled slightly and sat down next to Jaden.

"Good morning," he greeted. He placed a hand over his girlfriend's. Jaden looked up at him. Zane gave a small smile.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what happened upstairs?" Serenity asked, taking a small bite out of her waffle.

"I'll explain," Seto said, walking downstairs. He sat down next to his wife and glared at Zane. Zane ignored it and chatted with Jaden. Seto explained some of it. He looked back at Jaden and Zane. Zane was puffing out one cheek, and Jaden poked it forcing the air out of his mouth. They talked and laughed. Seto wasn't paying attention to their conversation but to Jaden. She was so much happier with this Zane-person. Maybe he was the one for her…

"Seto…?" Serenity asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Seto asked, being pulled out of his train of thought.

"You were explaining what happened upstairs."

"Um… it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Zane," Seto said, looking at the mentioned blunette.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Zane asked.

"You're an Obelisk Blue, right?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"I see. So it was only fitting that you dated another Obelisk."

"I'm sorry…?"

"It would ruin your reputation if you dated a Slifer, I presume."

"I really don't care anything for my reputation… that's why I'm dating Jaden. She's—"

"What do you mean that's why you're Jaden?"

"She's what I've been looking for. Looks combined with personality is what I was looking for. Sure, she's a Slifer, but—"

"Jaden's a Slifer?" Seto screamed.

"Y-yes," Zane said. He turned to Jaden. "You didn't tell him?" he whispered.

"I thought he knew!" Jaden whispered back.

"Ahem… well, I realize this is very… awkward, but—"

"Jaden—room—now!" Seto yelled, standing up.

"D-Dad—"

"Now, Jaden!" Jaden shot up and ran to her room. Seto followed.

"I didn't realize that he didn't know that Jaden wasn't an Obelisk… if I had known than…!"

"Zane, it's okay," Serenity said. "He doesn't like the Slifers very much. He doesn't like the color, and he just wants the best for Jaden, which is Obelisk Blue."

"I was just surprised that he didn't know. I was thinking he kept track of who was in which dorm, especially Jaden! I would imagine that Jaden could have told him, too."

"I understand your confusion, but he's busy enough with his other work, so keeping track of the students at Duel Academy is almost out of the question, even if it is Jaden."

_**~Later~**_

Seto walked back, shaking slightly. Jaden followed slowly. As soon as she got to the bottom of the staircase, she bolted toward Zane and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"I _**really**_ don't want to talk about it…" Jaden answered.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: okay… that's it…

Zane: don't worry, there's at least one more chapter left

Supreme: I just needed to end this chapter first because it was getting a little long

Zane: please, review

Supreme: _**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ETERNALLY LOVE YOU!**_

Zane: "eternally love you"? Is that so?

Supreme: _**I AM CRAVING REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Supreme: hi!

Zane: hey…

Supreme: why are you such a buzz-kill?

Zane: this is how I normally am

Supreme: well, then, read and review!

Zane: **Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX** enjoy

_**XxX**_

Zane sighed. He has been walking around in the park since breakfast ended. Seto said he had to have a "chat" with Jaden. Zane couldn't help but wonder what they needed to talk about. He also wanted to know why Jaden was acting the so strange when he was about to leave.

_~Flashback~_

"_No, Zane don't leave me!" Jaden screamed, clinging to Zane's pants._

"_Jaden, I'm just going out for a short walk. I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Zane said, trying to pry the brunette off of his pants before she ripped them clean off, like last time… Zane shuddered at the thought._

"_Please, don't leave!" Jaden cried. She jumped onto Zane's back and held him tightly._

"_Calm down, Jaden. Your dad just wants to talk. It can't be too bad, can it?" Jaden glanced back at Seto. He smirked, and an evil glint shined in his cold blue eyes._

"_**DON'T LEAVE!**__" Jaden screamed into Zane's ear._

"_I really don't think I can even hear," Zane answered, sticking his pinky in his ear._

"_So you won't leave…?" Jaden asked hopefully. Zane stared at her for a few seconds before answering._

"_Bye, Jaden."_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__" Jaden screamed at the top her lungs. Zane pried Jaden off and ran to the door. Jaden tried running after him, but Zane slammed the door in her face before she could catch him. "ZANE, COME BACK! I NEED YOU!"_

"_I'll be back soon!" Zane yelled, leaning all of his body weight on the door. He ran off toward the park. He just needed to walk._

_~End of Flashback~_

'I just need to walk,' Zane thought. 'She's acting like she's gonna die or something.' He was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't realize he was walking straight into someone's back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The person turned around.

"It's alright," they answered.

"You seem familiar. Have I met you before?" The person was male. He had long, dark blue hair and azure eyes. He was about 20-years-old. He wore a black jacket and a gray scarf. He wore black jeans and blue sneakers. He looked like an older version of Zane.

"I should," he said. "I am your older brother, after all."

_~Kaiba Manner~_

Jaden was sobbing in a corner by the door. She has been sitting there for almost an hour. She was forced to watch one her least favorite movie…_High School Musical_. As Chazz would put it, she would rather stab herself with something cheap… like a pencil.

'Why isn't Zane back, yet?' she thought. 'He said it was a short walk.'

"Jaden, why don't you sit down and watch the movie with me?" Seto said deviously, patting the space next to him on the couch. He didn't like the movie at all, but his was Jaden's punishment for disobeying.

"_**NEVER SHALL I WATCH THAT HORRIBLE MOVIE!**_" Jaden screamed.

"_**JADEN YUKI KAIBA, GET YOUR BUTT ON THIS COUCH RIGHT NOW!**_"

"If you truly loved me, Daddy, then you wouldn't make me watch it!"

"Don't use that excuse! Get over here right now!"

"But, Daddy…!" Seto snapped his fingers, and almost instantly, two very buff guys came out of nowhere and grabbed Jaden. Jaden tried to hold onto the door, but they were too strong. They pulled Jaden away _with _the door. They threw her onto the couch next to Seto. Jaden hugged the door and held in front of her so she didn't have to see the movie, but the two men yanked it out of her grasp. "NO!"

"Jaden," Seto said, "let's spend time together as father and daughter." He wrapped an arm around Jaden. Jaden buried her face in her hands and sobbed even more.

"Why…?" Jaden groaned. 'I hate father-daughter 'bonding' time!'

_~With Zane~_

Zane sat in a café with his supposed older brother. His brother's name was Tony. Zane wasn't sure if this guy was his brother or not.

"What is something that only the family knows?" Zane questioned. Tony laughed.

"Your middle name is Andy, I know that for sure," Tony said. Zane's eyes widened. Not even Syrus knows that…

"You are my big brother…"

"I also know that you act like a complete dork around people whom you feel extremely comfortable with."

"Okay, you can stop."

"You can talk non-stop about a topic you can totally relate to."

"I get it, Tony."

"You could be a jerk to anyone and everyone if you got really ticked off."

"Tony, I get it."

"You're really a sweet guy sometimes."

"Tony, I got what you're saying."

"You can be a total romantic."

"You've proved to me that you're my brother, Tony."

"You befriend the weirdest people."

"TONY, I GOT IT!" Zane screamed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. The entire café got quiet.

"Y'know, you could've just said so…" Tony said, folding his hands on the table. Zane dropped back into his seat and slammed his head onto the table. "You okay, little bro…?" Zane's head shot up.

"Don't even…!" Tony put his hands up in surrender and leaned back in his chair.

"So how are you doing, Zaney-Pants?" Zane raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zaney-Pants…?" Tony nodded. Zane sighed. "How come I never knew about you?"

"I was put up for adoption when I was eight months old. It's no big deal, really. Mom and Dad were young and didn't know what to do. I've had a pretty sweet life even if I grew up not knowing Mom and Dad."

"How did you know I was your brother?"

"I, as many adopted kids, was curious as to who my real parents are. Turns out, my parents are the head of the biggest construction company in… a lot of places! Kaiser Corp.! Who would've guessed! Definitely not my friends!"

"Why didn't they believe you?"

"C'mon, man! That's like finding out that my girlfriend is the daughter of Seto Kaiba!" Zane's eyes widened slightly.

"… Yeah… weird…"

"What's up?"

"I… Lemme take you somewhere." Zane stood up and put some money on the table. He gestured for Tony to follow him. Tony stood up and walked out with his little brother. Zane walked back to the Kaiba house. "This is my girlfriend's house."

"Whoa, man… your girl is loaded…"

"Yeah… I guess… Wait here, Tony." Tony nodded and continued to stare at the enormous mansion before him. Zane walked to the door and knocked.

_~On the other side of the door~_

Jaden instantly shot up when she heard a knock. She bolted toward the door (which they fixed and reattached) and pressed her ear to it.

"Zane!" she called hopeful.

"_Hey, Jaden!"_ Zane called back.

"Are you finally here for me?"

"_Yes. You don't mind if someone else knows the fact that you're Seto Kaiba's daughter, do you?"_

"No, just enter this death trap known as a home!" Zane opened the door, bringing Tony with him. As soon as he opened the door, Jaden glomped him… or she thought she did…

"I love this place!" Tony said, smiling.

"Wrong Truesdale," Zane said, frowning. Jaden opened her eyes and saw… a dark blue jacket. Zane wore a black and blue jacket. She looked up at the blunette and saw Tony's face.

"Hey, you aren't Zane," Jaden said.

"Gee, what gave it away?" Zane asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Grouchy-Pants," Jaden said, getting off of Tony. Zane opened his arms for a hug. Jaden glomped him and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you." Zane patted her head.

"Anyway, this is my brother Tony," he said to Jaden. Tony waved at Jaden.

"I'm Tony!" he chirped.

"I'm Jaden!" Jaden said happily.

"Jaden is Seto Kaiba's daughter," Zane said. Tony started laughing.

"Seriously, man, why am I here?" he asked between laughs.

"I'm serious." Tony scoffed. "Mr. Kaiba, are you here?" Seto stood up from the couch.

"I am Seto Kaiba. Why are you in my house?" he asked rudely. Tony mouth hung open.

"S-Seto Kaiba!" Tony yelled, clearly surprised. He passed out two seconds after speaking. They all shrugged and sat on the couch. When he woke up, Zane drove him back home and continued on with Christmas break. It was the day before they needed to head back home.

"I guess, your dad doesn't like me too much," Zane said to Jaden, picking up their bags.

"I'm sure he does… he just won't show it," Jaden said. Zane sighed and walked downstairs with Jaden.

"Are you two on your way to the airport?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered. Seto walked downstairs. "Dad, we're about to leave. Anything you wanna say before we leave?" Seto glanced at them before turning around completely.

"I hope you have a safe trip back," he said coldly. Jaden sighed.

"Good enough…"

"I enjoyed my stay here," Zane said, walking toward Seto and Serenity. He shook Serenity's hand and turned to Seto. He stuck his hand out. Seto glanced at his hand before shaking it.

"I'm not accepting you, but I give you permission to date my daughter," he said.

"But, Daddy, isn't that accepting him?" Jaden asked.

"Fine, I'll accept him… only because he makes you happier than I've ever seen."

"Yay!" Jaden ran up and hugged her father. She kissed his cheek and hugged her mother. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Jaden grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Zane grabbed his bags and followed her.

"Bye," he said to the Kaibas. He put his bags in the trunk of the cab and entered it.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Jaden said happily. Zane gave a small smile.

_**~3 years later~**_

Zane walked up to the house he had been to a few years ago. He knocked on the door, and he was greeted by the same butler. He sat on the couch and went over the events that happened in the past three years… some good, some bad. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Seto Kaiba sit in the couch in front of him.

"Did you need something?" Seto asked. Zane snapped his head toward him and stood up.

"I do need something… consent," Zane answered.

"Consent for what?"

"Mr. Kaiba, I love your daughter. I went to the Dark World and back just for her. Like every couple, we've had our share of fights, but I love her with all my heart!"

"You're getting off topic, Zane. What do you need consent for?"

"I need consent for this…" Zane pulled a velvet box out of his pants pocket and opened it. A silver ring sat in the box. "I want to marry Jaden."

"I'm not sure…"

"Please, Sir, I love Jaden with all my heart!" Seto sighed and looked at the ring.

"Let me see the ring for a minute," he said. Zane handed him the box. Seto examined it carefully. "It's simple but sweet and beautiful."

"Like Jaden," Zane commented. Seto stared at him before smiling slightly. "So… am I allowed to marry Jaden…?"

"… If she says yes then you have my permission to marry her." Zane stared at him for a few seconds. He blinked twice before a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kaiba!" Zane yelled. Seto handed the box and ring back to the smiling blunette. "I'll keep Jaden happy, I promise!"

"If I find out you hurt her…" Zane blinked. "… Bad things might happen." Zane nodded not wanting to know what might happen. "When do you plan on proposing?"

"I was thinking of taking her to dinner and taking a boat back to Duel Academy. I was going to propose to her where we first dueled."

"I'm sure she'll love it. Jaden never talks about getting married, so I don't know what she'd want. I just know she's going to love the fact that you're proposing." Zane smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You might as well call me 'Dad' already. I can almost guarantee you that Jaden will say yes." Zane smiled.

_**~Later that night~**_

"I always loved the view here," Jaden said, standing at the docks. Zane looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I always loved you," he said. Jaden smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Zane," Jaden said. Zane wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you think I've really changed that much…?"

"When you came back from the other dimension, I thought you changed, but deep down I knew it was still you in there… I just needed to find the old you. I'll always love you even if you change…"

"Thank you, Zane."

"In fact, I love you so much…" Jaden looked at him. Zane got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. Jaden buried her face in her hands and blushed scarlet. Zane opened the box. "I love you, Jaden. Will you marry me?"

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"You could try 'yes' that would work for me," Zane said, smiling.

"Well, then… yes." Zane froze.

"I'm sorry… what…?"

"I said yes."

"You said yes…?"

"I said yes, Zane."

"_**YES!"**_ Zane screamed at the top of his lungs. He slipped the ring on Jaden's ring finger. "I love you so much, Jaden!"

"I love you, too."

_**~Next Day~**_

"Why are you so late for breakfast, Jaden?" Alexis asked. She and the rest of the gang were sitting in the Slifer cafeteria. They were slightly curious. Zane smirked as he walked in with Jaden. Jaden held up her left hand. Alexis and Blair shrieked and ran up to her. Zane sat at the table, and all the guys started congratulating him.

"Wait!" Blair screamed, making the entire cafeteria go quiet.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"When's the wedding?" Everyone turned to Zane.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Zane asked.

"Aren't you gonna set the wedding date, mate?" Jim asked. Zane raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just rhyme at me?" he asked. Jim blinked before nodding. "How dare you!"

"… What…?" Chazz questioned. Jaden shook her head.

"I'm happy with whatever day Jaden chooses to set it."

"So, you're choosing!" Jesse said, pointing to Jaden. Jaden blinked twice.

"I guess so…" she mumbled.

"So, when is the wedding?" Alexis asked.

"When do you want the wedding?" Zane asked Jaden, walking up to her. Jaden shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe in a few months… next year at the latest, I guess," she answered. Zane nodded.

"Whatever you're happy with," he said. He gestured for her to sit at the table.

_**~Wedding Day~**_

"I am _**soooooo**_ nervous, right now!" Jaden said, slamming her head on the table.

"That's normal. It is your wedding day, after all," Serenity said. "Just calm down and relax, you'll feel much better."

"Or you could cancel the wedding all together, that'll work," Seto said, entering the room.

"I love Zane, Dad. I want to marry him. You really can't do anything about it," Jaden said, looking at him.

"You aren't supposed to be in here, anyway!" Serenity yelled, hitting his arm. Seto held up his arms to protect himself.

"Ow! Ow! Fine! I'm getting out!" he yelled. "Stop hitting me!" Seto ran out and shut the door.

"Thanks, Mom," Jaden said, laughing slightly.

"I think it's time for you to get up there and marry Zane," Serenity said, smiling. Jaden sighed and took a deep breath.

'It's now or never,' she thought. She met her father in front of the door to the chapel.

"I don't wanna let you go, Jaden," Seto said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I know… I love you, Dad," Jaden said. Seto smiled slightly before frowning.

"I really hafta give you up to that…?" he asked, looking at Zane. Jaden smiled and nodded. Seto looped her arm with hers. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jaden answered. Seto sighed and led her up to the mentioned blunette. Zane smiled when Jaden and Seto stood before him. Jaden smiled back.

"Hi," Jaden said.

"Hey," Zane said back to her.

"Take care of her, or else," Seto warned, letting go of Jaden's arm.

"I will, I promise," Zane answered.

The wedding went without a hitch… sort of… Seto kept yelling threats to Zane. Chazz and Atticus were practically sobbing. Chazz confessed very indirectly last year, but Zane noticed and told Jaden it was a confession. Of course, poor Chazzy was rejected.

After the wedding and reception party, Zane and Jaden drove to Heaven knows where for their honeymoon. Zane closed the door to their suit.

"Y'know if your dad hadn't accepted me when I first met him… I don't know where I'd be," he said to Jaden, who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure you'd still be dating me even if he said no to you," Jaden told him.

"Actually… I asked permission to marry you. We might not have gotten married today. I still would've dated you but longer. We might have gotten married… five years from now!" They laughed a little.

"I'm glad he accepted you. It would be so awkward going to dinner or something, and my dad would be glaring at you the entire time."

"Meeting the parents… that's the most important thing…" Zane smiled and pounced on Jaden. "So is this…" Jaden giggled.

"What is 'this' exactly?" she asked.

"Making babies!" Zane said happily.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: … well, then…

Zane: *passed out due to blood loss*

Jaden: I don't get it

Supreme: that's good then…

Alexis: review please!

Supreme: please! REVIEW!


End file.
